Signal interconnects in electronic systems are commonly subjected to signal crosstalk. Signal crosstalk, or “crosstalk,” is caused when a signal on one channel or conductor couples signal energy to another channel or conductor. In the past, attempts to reduce crosstalk have included modifying the characteristics of channels and conductors through mechanical layout techniques and materials modification. Layout techniques include adding guard traces and increasing distances between conductors. Materials modifications include using different materials in the manufacture of printed circuit boards, integrated circuit packages, and the like.